


Sherlock and Her

by Angelkiss15



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ruby. I don't do much, so my life isn't worth much. I have a family, well I have half a family. You see my mum is originally from London, my dad is American. They got a divorce when Gregory-my brother-and I were 15 we're twins. I miss my brother quite a bit actually they left in the middle of our 10th grade (we started school late). So I had to suffer going through the rest of high school without him. However I would always talk to him, I told him everything, and I mean everything every boyfriend I had every failed test everything and he would help me every time I had a problem even though he was in London. In turn he tells me everything about him, like how he has grey hair which I thought was really funny considering we are only 25 years old, also how he has this crush on some chap named Mycroft (seriously who names a kid that). 

Anyway as I stated earlier I have half a family, it's just me and my brother now, because of this my brother asked me to come live with him in London said he and his wife got a divorce so I don't have to worry about seeing her. I told him I would love to but didn't have the money and he said he'd pay for it. That is how I ended up on a flight out to London to be with my brother Gregory Lestrade.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the plane with my bag in hand and backpack on my back I head out of the airport looking for my brother as my phone dings.

Hey sis sorry work is...well work can't come and get you. Sending someone for you though, you'll like her she's John's wife Mary. --GL

It's okay I'm still staying at your flat tonight though right? --RL

Of course you are where else would you stay? --GL

Alright smarty see you soon then. --RL

See ya and welcome to London. --GL

I put the phone away and saw a pregnant woman walking my way. She kept looking around for someone, given what my brother has told me before of Mary I knew it was her without having to look to closely.

"Mary Watson." I state more than ask walking up and extending my hand. She looks over at me surprised and then gives me a warm smile while holding out her hand.

"I'm guessing you're the exchange student staying with Greg?" She asks shaking my hand and I do my best to hold in a laugh.

"Yep that's me." I tell her and she leads me over to a small blue car that holds about 5 people. From taking one look inside I know where she's been that day and what she had for lunch. I call it my superpower but after my brother became Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard he told me I wasn't the only one who could do it said a man named Sherlock Holmes could but he wasn't as nice with his as I was.

"So, you ready to head to his flat?" She asks starting the car.

"Yes, tell me how far away is Greg's flat from Scotland Yard I wanted to pop in and say hello."

"Oh it's across the street but he's not there he's at a crime scene with Sherlock and John."

"Oh can you take me there please?" I ask nicely and she smiles while nodding, turning down one street before taking another one. I have a photographic memory so on the way here I looked on my laptop for an aerial view of London's streets so I knew where we were so I just watched the scenery pass by. 

When Mary stopped in front of a two story house that was crawling with police I knew we had made it. When my brother came out with a blonde headed man I knew it was Mary's husband.

Walking up I ducked under the police tape asking Mary if she wanted to come but she just said she'd wait by the car. I was halfway there when I heard a woman call at me.

"Hey, you what you think you're doin' back behind the tape." I look over at the woman who now stood next to me.

"I wanted to see my brother." I stated simply taking in her appearance as I...what was it my brother said I did? Deduced her that was it.

"I don't care if your brother is the bloody DI you can't cross." She told me reaching for my arm.

"Uh-uh-uh." I tsked backing just out of reach. "Look homewrecker, my brother is the DI. So leave me alone go stand next to your cheating boyfriend while I go talk to my brother."

"What did you just say to me?! Anderson come here we got another freak!" She calls over her shoulder causing everyone to look my way even my brother, John and now a dark curly haired man with high cheekbones which I guessed to be Sherlock.

"Ahh another one?" Anderson said walking over.

"I'm not a freak." I told them standing a little taller and signalling for my brother to stay where he was. I saw him smirk and nod once before looking back at the two in front of me.

\--Greg's POV--

"What are you doing shouldn't we go help her?" John asked me about to walk forward when I put an arm out to stop him.

"Trust me John you and Sherlock will want to see this." I told him looking back over at my sister.

\--Ruby's POV---

"Just because people have a higher IQ than either of you two put together does not make them a freak, if anything it makes you two idiots. As for what I said earlier Agent Donovan I meant it, you are a homewrecker. As for you," I whirled on Anderson. "you're cheating on your wife! My brother had someone like that in his life too before I talked him into getting a divorce, if I ever and I mean ever hear either one of you call someone a freak again I will personally hand deliver a tape of you two snogging on Anderson's desk to your wife!! Am I clear?" 

They nodded vigorously before scampering off, I took a deep breath turned around and bounced happily toward Greg.


	3. Chapter 3

"Greg!" I squealed happily crashing into him and squeezing him in a tight hug.

He chuckles before hugging me just as tight. "Ruby, god it's been far too long." He says a hint of sadness in his voice and I pull back.

"Stop, that wasn't either of our faults and you and I both know it. We're back now and I think I'm gonna stay."

"Really?" He asked smiling widely before crushing me into another hug and picking me up and spinning.

Giggling I hug him back and ask him to set me back down. I roll my eyes slightly before looking at the boys standing behind Greg, getting out of Greg's embrace I walk up to John and tilt my head.

After a while I see John start to get uncomfortable as I continue to stare at him. "Um...Greg?" He asks.

"She's just deducing you it's what she does. Give her about 5...4...3...2...1..." 

As if on cue I snap back up and extend my hand. "Ruby Lestrade nice to meet you Dr.John Watson." 

He takes my hand and opens his mouth I sigh and start to explain. "You are a doctor have been since the army I saw when you started shuffling that you have a limp in your right leg, your hands are steady meaning you have a job that requires that. Doctor is the only thing that comes to mind, you have a...sister? Yes a sister named Harry judging by the back of your phone that's currently sticking up out of your pocket and may I?" I ask holding out my hand for the phone. He gives it to me and I hold it for a bit. "Ahh she's a drunk, is she trying to get it fixed?" I knew the answer but I was trying to be polite.

"No." He said and stared at me in awe.

"Did I get it all right?" I asked also knowing the answer.

"Ruby stop asking stupid questions that you already know the answer to." I hear from the curly haired man.

"Ahh Sherlock Holmes." I tilt my head to the side and stare at him however I see him starting to do the same thing. I quickly close my eyes and put up my wall around myself before opening my eyes smiling and going back to deduce Sherlock.

I see confusion flash and Greg answers his unspoken question. "She doesn't want you to, somehow she knows how to make it to where others can't read her." 

Sherlock's eyebrow quirks up and he stares at me. "Hmm interesting." He mumbles and I snap back to the present.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sherlock Holmes. Welcome to London, how do you know Gorge?"

"Gorge?" I ask and John rolls his eyes.

"Honestly Sherlock his name is Greg." I giggle and look over at Greg.

"Greg and I are very close." The DI laughs loud and long.

"Come on snow flake let's get you to the flat." He says still chuckling.

"Ok, oh John Mary is over there." I point to where I left Mary and he rushes off calling a bye to us before leaving.

"Goodbye Sherlock it was very nice to meet you." I said bowing my head just a little in his direction.

"It won't be the last I'm sure." He calls back as Greg and I get in his car and head back to his flat. Jet lag finally starting to kick in I fall asleep before we even leave the block.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room, looking around I saw photos of Greg and I which led me to believe it was his room. 

After getting myself ready for the day I check my phone and find a message from Greg.

Hey didn't want to wake you figured you needed sleep. Someone was killed last night so I had to go to the office this morning and overslept so sorry but there's no coffee on. --GL

I check the time and see it's 9 in the morning wow I must have really overslept. I head into the kitchen and make my own special brand of coffee one that has a ton of energy, after putting it into 2 separate mugs I lock up and head across the street to the Yard.

Walking in I went straight to the elevators to the second floor where Greg was working. The doors open and as I walk through the room I see some working behind a desk, some standing around talking and then some asleep. I make a small smile until I look up and see Anderson and Donovan looking at me standing near Greg's office.

"Hello you two, have a nice night together?" I ask walking past them about to go through Greg's door.

"You can't go in there he's in a meeting with the fre-Sherlock." Sally says, I look over my shoulder smile sweetly and walk through.

Conversation stops and Sherlock and John look toward the door as I close it and walk to Greg's desk. Setting one of the cups on the sheet of paper he was looking at causes him to look up.

"2 hours Greg really you only got 2 hours and you still overslept during that time?" I frown and then nod toward the cup. "I brought coffee." I told him walking around kissing him on top of the head and giving him a hug.

"Is it *your* kind of coffee?" He asked hopefully running a hand up and down my arm while taking a drink.

Setting it down he turns his head and smiles at me. "Thank you, you seem to always know what I need even when we were younger." 

"You knew each other when you were younger as well?" John asks and I laugh a little.

"You still haven't told them?" I asked glancing down at Greg who shakes his head.

"Wasn't time we had a murder case."

I look back up at John and Sherlock and answer John's question. "Well I would hope so considering we're twins."

The look on John's face was absolutely priceless and I couldn't help but giggle at him while Greg just full on laughed. I looked over at Sherlock who was hiding a surprise of his own.

"I...Um...Forgive me I thought you two were..." John tried to say and I nodded.

"Everyone does, although it was a good thing cause then no one can ask me out if they think I'm taken."

"That was until high school..." Greg started to say but trailed off.

"Greg block it Sherlock is in the room." Greg's eyes close and when they open again Sherlock shot me a glare.

"I was close." 

"I know, which is why I said what I did. Sherlock I don't know you enough to give you info in my past."

"And she's my twin I won't tell you if she doesn't want me to, and I won't show you either now...Can we get back to the case?" 

"I have to see the crime scene." Was all he said before turning and walking out the door, Greg gives and annoyed huff and grabs his coat from the back of the chair.

"May I come?" 

"Of course snow flake, you'd be bored otherwise." He smiles and takes my hand leading me out of the police station and into the waiting cab with John and Sherlock.

"Ruby," John starts as the cab starts to move but I cut him off.

"Yes John I'll teach you but not now." I say not taking my eyes away from the window. I feel eyes on me and look across to see Sherlock staring at me intently. 

I feel something happening in my stomach but I pass it off as hunger and neither of us seems to notice that the cab has stopped until Greg clears his throat.

Sherlock moves his eyes from mine and climbs out of the car. Greg looks over at me one brow up questioningly. 

I ignore him and get out of the car, after a few seconds he's walking next to me.

"Mind telling me what that was snow flake?" He asks softly.

"It was a challenge and you know I'm never one to back away from a challenge." I pull the zipper down on my red jacket and stick my hands in my jeans, making the wind catch the sides of my jacket so they are flapping against my arms as I walk.

"Ruby...?" Greg says and I stop walking completely to turn and face him.

"Yes?" 

"Don't, I know you may not be thinking it now but if it ever enters your head don't. I wasn't there when you got with Lance and I couldn't stop him, but this...don't Ruby he will hurt you."

"Greg I just met him nothing is going to happen besides he's a sociopath, they don't care about people and they certainly don't have feelings." With that I walked off and almost ran straight into John's back.

"John I almost ran over you." I told him looking around him to see Sherlock in a heated discussion with Anderson and Donovan.

"You invited them to play brother of mine?" I said over my shoulder as I walked up to the three of them right in the door.

"I don't care it's not your crime scene freak!" I hear Anderson shout at Sherlock as I peak out from behind him Anderson's face goes pale.

"Uh...R-R-Ruby we were...Um...Just...Uh--" He tries but I take out my phone.

"Save it Philip!" I almost shout at him while clicking away on my phone sending a video to the phone number of his wife that I found.

"Let us through homewrecker. By the way I've been meaning to ask how does it feel to come in 2nd?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well he obviously choose you 2nd meaning you weren't his first choice now you're just someone he can say he's with while his 1st choice is off on business." I smile smugly and she smiles back just as smugly.

"Oh you would know wouldn't you, how is Lance Ruby you always did have a knack for--" A memory floated back and I didn't hear the rest, I turn and ran tears streaming from my face, I ran past my brother who tried to stop me but I shook him off and continued running.

\--Greg's POV---

I watched as Ruby ran toward me she had tears on her cheeks and I could feel the anger burning through my veins, I saw she had come from the doorway with Sherlock, Donovan and Anderson so I made my way there.

"What happened?!" I asked trying to keep my voice in check I looked over at Sherlock.

"Not my fault this time," He points over at Donovan. "Hers actually mentioned something about someone named Lance and coming in 2nd."

That was all I needed to hear I turned toward Sally and everything in me wanted to hit her.

"You did what?!?!" I yelled no longer caring who was around to hear, Sherlock's eyebrows shot up but that was the only look that told me he was surprised by my outburst, Anderson and Donovan both jumped.

"Boss...I...Well...How was I supposed to know it was a sensitive topic I thought she was over it."

"Because *I* told you it was still not an open topic, I told you never to bring it up again either around me or her." My fists were clenched and John tried to get me to cool down.

"You are suspended 2 weeks starting now get out of my sight." I said once I was a bit calmer and this time no one bothered to hide their surprise.

"But...Boss..."

"NOW DONOVAN!" I yelled and she ran off with Anderson on her heels trying to comfort her.

I pulled out my phone while walking into the building followed by Sherlock and a still in shock John.

I dialed her number and she answered on the second ring like she always does.

"Ruby Lestrade."

"Hey snow flake where are you?" I said calmly even though I didn't hear any trace that she had ever been crying I knew she might if I pushed too hard.

"Well see that's the thing, I was kidnapped." Her voice now reeks of irritation.

"Kidnapped?" I said stopping my face going pale. "By who? Ruby where are you? Is anyone with you now?" 

"Yeah he's here can I speak to Sherlock for a moment?" I held the phone out behind me and Sherlock took it.

\---Ruby's POV---

"What?" Sherlock's voice came over my phone and inwardly I smiled.

"Any chance you can convince your brother to let me come back to you guys?" 

"Should have known the minute Lestrade said kidnapped who it was." I hear him growl Mycroft's name and I put the phone on speaker.

"I think your brother wants a word with you." I told the tall handsomely dressed man in front of me who stepped closer to the phone.

"Mycroft bring her back." Sherlock says shortly before the line goes dead, I roll my eyes and look at Mycroft.

"Sorry MyMy can I go back now?" I smile up at him sweetly and he clicks his fingers. Anthea shows up and I start to walk toward the awaiting black car.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take to long to get back which I was thankful for, I said bye to Anthea who said it back and as soon as I closed the door it drove off.

"Ruby." I turn to see my brother and the events of the past few hours have come back.

"Greg, please take me home?" I ask quietly when he wraps his arms around me.

"Of course let's go." We all got in one taxi and Greg gave him the address to our flat, so I laid my head in his lap pretending very successfully to be asleep. After a moment I heard Greg softly speak to the two other people riding with us, but it was mainly directed at Sherlock as Greg continued to run his hand through my long brown hair.

"Sherlock please don't deduce her, not when she's like this please." He said softly.

"What was that back there?" Sherlock asked just as softly.

"Donovan and Ruby actually used to be really close friends, Ruby used to tell Sally everything even though they were half a world away they could still count on the other."

"Sally Donovan was Ruby's friend?" John asked in a completely shocked voice.

"Yeah. However when my wife and I were...Well when I found out my wife was cheating I told Ruby who told Sally. Sally suggested I cheat back, said it was only fair after what she did to me. Ruby got mad at her said just because she was okay with sleeping with Anderson while his wife had no clue didn't mean I should be like them. Told them they were a bad influence on me, in return for the smart comment Donovan posted all of Ruby's secrets anywhere where she had friends. Immediately after she did I asked Mycroft to take them off forever if he could and he did."

He paused for a minute before speaking. "You got to understand me Sherlock, John. I'd do anything, *anything* to keep her safe." 

"But she wasn't was she had a bad--"

"Enough Sherlock." I heard Greg take a deep breath and mentally saw him closing his eyes before exhaling. 

"Don't deduce me Sherlock it won't work."

"What if she stayed at our flat she'd be safer there." Sherlock said and I could feel Greg nod.

"I know but call me selfish I want her with me. Wait a minute since when do you care about people's safety?" 

"I don't, but I thought you cared about hers." 

"Of course I do. However I want her with me, it's been 10 years Sherlock 10 please." I could hear him begging and his arm that's around my waist got tighter.

"She doesn't have to Greg we just want to make sure she's safe. Mary and I live in the flat as you know and recently we've found out that he's back."

"He...no." The arm around my waist tightens a lot. "He died you watched him die."

"And John watched me die but..." Sherlock said and I sat up.

"I'm not leaving my brother. Now question: 1) Who are you talking about that should be dead? And why should you be dead?"

"Yeah you never even told me the reason you had to jump off the building." Greg spoke from next to me and I laid back down with my head in his lap.

"I had to." Was all Sherlock said before looking out his window, Greg started running his fingers through my hair like he used to do when we were kids and looked over at John for an explanation.

"Moriarty had snipers pointed at Mrs. Hudson, Me and you. Sherlock believes that the only way to stop them was to kill himself."

I hugged onto Greg's leg when John mentioned having a sniper aimed at him. I looked toward Sherlock and could see regret briefly flash before it went back to it's cold expression.

"What was with that face Sherlock?" I asked looking over at him not wanting to move.

He looks over. "What face?" 

"Don't play dumb." 

He nods and speaks. "I was gone for two years, no one but Molly and my brother knew I was alive."

I nod at him signaling he doesn't have to explain anymore. "I get it I do, but I've been in tougher situations I can handle myself against Moriarty."

"No, I don't want you in this." Greg spoke him hand still in my hair.

"Lestrade she was in this the minute she stepped off the plane." Sherlock told him quietly.

"And you are all forgetting I'm not completely helpless." I said looking from Sherlock to Greg and back.

"They are just worried, you don't know what he's capable of and even we have a vague idea of what he's capable of, Ruby we'd prefer it if you stayed with Sherlock, Mary and I that way you would be with more than one person that knows how to use a gun."

"I already am, I was trained after the whole Lance thing to shoot a gun, if anything I don't want to leave my brother cause I'm the better shot."

I smile up at Greg who is now glaring playfully at me. "What exactly is 'the whole Lance thing'?" Sherlock asks quietly and my smile is gone in an instant.

Greg's head shoots up toward Sherlock and we hear the driver say that we're at our destination. I look up to see a slick black car right outside Greg's flat.

"Sherlock I'm going to hurt your brother if he tries to kidnap me again." I state before getting out of the taxi and walking up and into the flat with all three of the boys following me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mycroft," I start walking inside. "I would say nice to see you but I would be lying." I look behind me at Greg who is just staring at Mycroft.

"Ruby why do you hate me?" He asks not moving from our couch.

"I don't, I hate that you kidnapped me. Mycroft you're an amazing person and always so very well dressed always looking dashing. People don't hate you." I state calmly and I see a light pink on his cheeks.

"Ruby...I'm not...I mean..." 

"No MyMy I don't like you like that, god no. I may not hate you but I'm terribly sorry I have eyes for someone else." I smile sweetly and then close my eyes.

Reopening them I look at Mycroft and Sherlock. "What have I told you two about trying to deduce me?"

"Not to." Mycroft says.

"Good job MyMy nice to know one of you is listening. What about you Lock?" I look over at Sherlock.

"I listen I just might have deleted it." He shrugs and sits down next to his brother.

"Why?" He shrugs again and I sigh before going to stand next to my brother.

Leaning in I whisper. "You know if you want him to know you could just accidentally show him."

"Are you ok with that?" He whispers and I nod at him. He gives me a side hug and I look up to see that he's dropped his guard I smile and slowly drop mine before looking back at the couch.

Both Holmes boys have looked up when the heard whispering and my first instinct is to put my guard back up, I won't let Greg do this by himself though and take a deep breath looking right into the younger Holmes' blue-green eyes.

His head tilts to the side and he gets up slowly, walking over to us as his brother just stands up and looks back and forth between Greg and I.

"You're letting them deduce you?" John asks from the other side of the couch and I nod slowly my gaze never leaving Sherlock's.

My gaze turns to one of confusion and shock when--as he comes closer-- I see his pupils are dilated. He steps closer and finally breaks his gaze from me to look at Greg. His eyebrows shoot up when he sees that his brother and mine are in the same staring contest we were just in.

"Um...I'm gonna head home Mary's probably worried I'll see you guys tomorrow." John shuffles towards the door and I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Goodnight John, hug Mary for me." I told him turning and walking back to my brother who was still staring at Mycroft.

I grab his hand and he finally looks down at me a small smile on his face. "Boys." I said turning to look at the two Holmes boys.

"It's been a long day, we need sleep and you're in our flat." Mycroft nods on autopilot and walks towards the door, but not before stopping and looking at Greg one last time I saw his pupils dilate and inwardly cheered for Greg.

Sherlock followed his brother to the door and both of them left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Molly, how are you today?" I asked walking into the morgue, to find Molly leaning over a dead man that they had pulled out of the river.

"Hey Ruby I'm good how are you?" She asked finally looking up.

"I'm good. Who's the dead man?" I asked stepping closer to him and slipping on some gloves.

"His name is Nathan Daniels age 32." She said going to pull the sheet up before the door was thrown open.

Looking over I see Sherlock walk through the door with John just behind him. I look back over at Molly to see her pupils dilate. I smirk at her and take a step to the left so that Sherlock can examine the body with me.

"H-Hey S-Sherlock." Molly stammers out and I am holding in a laugh.

I look over at Sherlock and go into detail. "The man didn't die because of drowning, well not fully he was suffocated first with a plastic bag by the looks of the line around his neck. There's however a puncture wound on his right side just under his ribs looks pretty deep but I'd like to have John take a look. Molly says his name is Nathan Daniels age 32 but she had to get that from his dental records because he's taken off his fingerprints. He's been hit over the head judging by the dent, not very hard just enough to stun him so that the killer could put the bag over his head." 

I look over at John and he puts on some gloves before going over to the body, looking over at Molly her mouth is hanging open wide.

"You only saw the body for 2 minutes...How?" She starts to ask and Sherlock and I answer at the same time.

"Photographic memory." I look over at John who has stopped working to look at me with his mouth slightly open.

Sherlock walks over to a desk to look at some of the papers that Molly had placed some of the papers about the victim and Molly follows him.

"Um...Sherlock...I was thinking...I mean if you aren't to busy...well I mean you're obviously busy now but later...could you I mean would you like to go get coffee sometime?" I hear her ask as I examine the body with John.

After a while of not hearing an answer I see her look at me. "Maybe he just needs time to think about it, go get some coffee you look exhausted." I give her a small smile and she nods at me before walking to the next room.

I walk over to Sherlock and put my hands on his desk. He looks up and we have a silent conversation just by looking at each other's eyes. It went something like this:

'You should apologize.'

'Over what, I'm not going to get coffee with her.'

'I know but you should at least tell her that, she has a crush on you.' I roll my eyes at him and he stands up and walks around the desk pupils dilated.

'But I like you.'

"Say that out loud." I stated out of the blue causing John to look up.

"Why, I know you saw it."

"Sherlock there is a difference between what a girl sees and what she wants to hear." 

He takes my chin in one of his hands and sighs. "But I like you." He says quietly but out of my peripheral vision I see John's jaw go slack and he just stares at us, at that point is when Molly decided it would be a good idea to walk back in as I whisper.

"I like you too Sherlock." 

"But aren't you dating Greg already?" Molly asks the hurt in her voice evident.

I look at her and see the tears in her eyes. My wall goes up I nod slightly to Molly and step away from Sherlock.

"You're right and I have some place to be, I'll see all of you later." I nod to John and without looking at Sherlock I walk out the door and walk to the elevator.

"Ruby what are you doing down here I thought you were upstairs with Molly?" Greg asks as I walk into his office and lay on the couch covering my eyes as I recount what just happened.

"But why would you tell her that?" He asks and not hearing the door open or close I answer.

"Cause she's my friend and I don't want to hurt her, besides if it means I have to give up something that I want so that others are happy you know more than anyone that I will jump at that chance."

I sigh and then I hear a baritone voice speak up. "And I never got a say in this?" Hee sounded hurt.

"No because I knew what your choice would be, and I don't want her hurt."

"Well she's hurt now." I sit up and look at him.

"What did you do."

"Told her you and Greg were twins, she doesn't believe me and from the clicking of flats I'd say she's come to ask." Just then we hear a knock on Greg's door, I hear Greg mumble something about needing a bigger office before telling whoever it is to come in.

"Is it true?" Molly asked facing Greg.

He looks over at me his eyes saying sorry before nodding at Molly. "Yes Molly Ruby and I are twins." 

"Then why did you tell me differently?" She asks finally turning to look at me.

"Because I see the way you look at him."

"So?"

Sherlock sighs loudly. "So Molly you're her friend, friends come first in Ruby's book." He tells her sounding annoyed and she turns on him.

"And what's first in yours? Wait let me guess murder cases?" Greg nods and I silently nod before hearing Sherlock speak.

"No Ruby." He states as if it should be obvious to everyone.

I see hurt pass on Molly's face. "Molly he doesn't mean it." I say glaring at Sherlock.

"Yes I do, and Molly trust me you'll find someone else." He tells her and storms out.

I wait maybe two seconds before chasing him, stopping him in the middle of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I ask grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"What was what? I was telling her the truth." 

"You hurt her, you know she fancies you." 

"I don't care I don't fancy her. I meant what I said Ruby you come first in my book." There's a gasp that comes from the room but he ignores it as he steps dangerously close into my personal space, grabs the back of my head and crashes his lips onto mine.

It takes me only a moment of surprise before I kiss him back with just as much fire, but the kiss it over far to quickly. As soon as it ends he puts his forehead on mine and takes a deep breath.

"You Ruby, I fancy only you." And with that he turns and walks to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

After watching the elevator doors close I hear Greg yell from behind me.

"You people all have work get to it!" I turn and follow him though his door where I see that molly is no longer in his office.

After closing the door behind me he looks at me and goes. "What was that?" 

"I have no idea, he just kissed me."

"Yeah I could see that all of Scotland Yard saw you kiss the great detective that is supposed to not have emotions."

"Maybe he doesn't have emotions." I tell him and his phone bings meaning he has a text.

"Oh that's even worse he kissed my sister without feeling anything for her." He says as he reads the text. 

I see a small smile come across his face and make one guess. "Mycroft?" He nods and sits behind his desk.

"Hey ask him if he's still coming to Sherlock's for thanksgiving it's only two weeks away."

He nods and types on his phone after awhile he looks up nods to me then goes back to looking at his phone with a big smile, I chuckle at the sight shaking my head and head back to our flat.


	9. Chapter 9

\---Two days before thanksgiving---

"Mary hey wanted to make sure, I'm bringing the desserts correct?" I asked into the phone continuing to make the chocolate cake.

"Yup do you want me to come over and help? Since John put me on decorations it's been pretty boring here not having anything to do."

I almost sighed in relief. "If you wouldn't mind I know you have a baby on the way fairly soon..." I cut myself off suddenly feeling guilty that I had asked for her help knowing about the baby.

"Nonsense I'll be over in just a bit." I could hear the smile in her voice and was instantly grateful that she was my friend. Every since meeting her for the first time she and I had become great friends.

"Thank you so much Mary." After telling me it was absolutely no problem she hung up and I went back to making cake until about 10 minutes later when I heard the door bell ring.

Currently waiting on the chocolate cake to bake in the oven I was mixing a special brownie mix so I called over my shoulder.

"It's open Mary!" And she came waddling into the kitchen I spared a second to give her a tight hug.

"Thanks again for helping." 

"No problem what you need me to do?" She asked rolling up her long sleeves, I finally spared a glance at her and after seeing the raindrops on her I knew why she was wearing it in the first place.

"There in that brown box by your elbow is about five recopies for different cookies, choose one you would enjoy I have made everyone's favorite except yours, Greg's and mine." 

"Ok, boy I sure hope it doesn't rain on thanksgiving."

"No kidding that would suck." Then there was silence for a while and after we had a cake out and cooling and cookies and brownies in the oven I grabbed two glasses a wine bottle and we made our way to the couch in the living room.

"So..." Mary starts after I handed her a glass.

"So?" I ask looking up and already know what she wants to talk about. "No."

"What come on please? I just want the details."

"How did you even hear about that?"

"John." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as if it should be completely obvious.

"How does he know?" 

"Both your brother and Sherlock."

"Both of them?" I asked my eyes going wide. "How many of our friends know?"

"Well obviously Molly knows." Mary said and I looked down at my glass of red wine.

"She probably hates me." I say softly hoping Mary didn't hear, but of course her eagle hearing kicks in now.

"No she doesn't." 

"Why wouldn't she? She just saw the guy she has had a crush on for about 6 years kiss someone else in front of all of Scotland Yard."

"All of them?" She asked her eyes going wide as saucers as I nodded. "Anderson and Donovan?" She asked.

"Anderson yes, Donovan is suspended."

"Suspended?" She almost choked on her wine. "Why what happened?" 

I recounted the story for her and at the end her mouth was hanging open.

"Okay 1) She's just a prick. 2)I have never even heard of your brother getting that mad not even with Sherlock and you know how he is. 3) Mycroft did that to everyone, which reminds me I think he might fancy your brother."

I nod. "Yeah he does the night that Donovan got suspended we all came back here and Mycroft was here, I saw his pupils dilate. It was nice to know that at least my brother has caught his eye, I think they would be a good match."

"So would you and Sherlock, I'm pretty sure you could anchor him."

"Anchor him what do you mean?"

"You know stop his thoughts from passing through his lips you two think alike so you would know when to quiet him." She giggles at the thought and a light blush creeps up to my cheeks as I roll my eyes.

"Sherlock wouldn't go for a girl like me."

"Why not?" She asked setting her glass down.

"Not good enough." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing just said--" I was cut off by the ding of the oven and rushed to go check the brownies.

After spending several hours baking Mary finally had to head home before John started to get too worried. I gave her a quick hug and told her I would see her soon.


	10. Chapter 10

\---Thanksgiving---

Everyone was at Sherlock's flat, it wasn't overly crowded but just enough people here for a small party.

It was Mrs. Hudson, Mary, Molly and I in the the kitchen talking in hushed tones about the boys who were seated in the living room who were also talking in hushed tones.

Molly wasn't mad and that was a great relief she was actually dating someone from the squad whose name I couldn't remember. He however wasn't here cause he had family of his own, he had wanted to take Molly along but when she told him she had other plans he had quietly accepted and for that we were all thankful.

"So, has Greg talked to Mycroft yet?" Molly asked in a quiet whisper and a slight giggle as we all sat around the table.

"No, I think he wants to truly know if MyMy feels the same. Which everyone knows they do they're just walking around each other." I whisper just as quietly.

When Molly starts to talk again I pause her with a hand up, and we hear a chair slightly scrape as someone gets up but is trying really hard to be quiet.

I wink and walk over to the kitchen door knowing that it swings both outward and inward, I hold in a giggle as I give the door a hard push. I get the reaction I'm after when I hear one of them fall onto the floor and motion for the girls to come over and we rush out the door, seeing Sherlock on the floor holding his nose while the others are sitting in their respective seats.

"Oh my goodness what happened Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asks from just behind me and we all have a hard time holding in a laugh.

Sherlock gets up and marches over to us starting with Molly he stares at her for a moment and moves on to Mary, then Mrs. Hudson before stopping at me.

I don't even bother hiding anything, I smirk up at him and stick my tongue out like a two year old.

"Well that's what you get when you eavesdrop." I start to giggle at the glare he shoots my way and the rest of the ladies follow suit.

I don't see how fast his hands move as the shoot out from behind his back to tickle my sides. I fall to the ground and roll into a ball laughing like a maniac.

"S-S-Sherlock...S-Stop...P-P-P-Please." I continued to laugh even as I tried to glare at him.

After a few minutes he got up and walked back to his chair and threw himself in it, I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him and then held my hands out to him gesturing for him to help me up off the floor.

"Here Ruby." Greg says and starts to get up before I stop him.

"No he put me down here he gets to help me up." I smile at Sherlock brightly and he rolls his eyes.

"No, you might be to heavy to pull up." Everyone in the room knew it was a joke it was clearly written on his face, heck I knew it was a joke but Greg stood up and came over to me anyway and knelt down beside me after he saw my smile slip from my face.

"Snow flake you know he didn't mean it the way you heard it. He didn't know any better it was a joke." 

I took a deep breath and blinked a lot before Greg helped me up, as he did the timer for the turkey went off and I went to the kitchen to pull it out.

\---Greg's POV---

"Okay what was that? She knows I was kidding right?" Sherlock asked me as I went back to my spot in between Mycroft and John.

I take a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah it's just...complicated." I finished finding the right word.

"Well un-complicate it." Sherlock said getting up and dragging a chair closer to the couch.

"Sherlock-" John started to say but I cut him off.

"It's ok...it's just...it's a Lance thing. Hold on." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ruby, can I tell them?" I asked softly standing in the doorway I see her give a slight nod and walk back over to the couch.

"When she was with that *boy* he had a lot of rules, one of which was she had to be small. I mean real small, she sent me a list one time of all his rules...it was two pages long. Sherlock one thing you gotta know if you want her you're gonna have to be patient." Mycroft snorts beside me and Sherlock's eyes slide to his.

"I can be patient." Sherlock throws at Mycroft.

"Oh please the last time you were patient brother mine, was when you were 5 and waiting for a cookie that mummy wouldn't give you unless you sat still for 5 minutes. You made it to one."

"It won't happen that fast it could take days, maybe months. She just doesn't trust you." I put simply.

"What?!" 

"Oh don't take it personally the only male she has ever actually trusted was me, and I don't plan on losing her trust ever, she doesn't even trust John and we both know he looks at her as if she was his own daughter."

"Really?" John asks quietly and I nod to him.

"But she's fine around me." Mary side from the other side of John.

"She trust you, and Molly and Mrs. Hudson and any girl really except maybe Sally. However she refuses to trust any guy."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"That's another story entirely, a difficult and not to pleasant story has some to do with Lance but mostly it's someone else..." I could see everyone's reaction and they knew what I was talking about when I looked down quickly after saying it.

"Who?" Sherlock asks and we all turn towards the kitchen as a soft voice from the door says:

"My father." The reaction from the room varied Mycroft looked like he might throw up, John and Sherlock looked as if they wanted to murder someone, Mrs. Hudson put a hand to her chest and said 'Oh my', Molly and Mary sat there with tears forming in their eyes.

"I was the reason for the divorce." She whispered and I stood up.

"You were not the reason for that divorce Ruby Lestrade and you know it." I walk over to her and take her shoulders in my hands. I didn't yell at her, I wouldn't yell at her not when I saw how broken she was.

She looks up at me and her eyes are swimming in unshed tears. "Yes I was, he told me so."

"He's wrong and you know it mum left of her own accord, and I was dragged with we couldn't stop it."

"No I overheard them arguing the day before...she told him that if he loved me that much more than her that he could keep me. He said that I was at least good for something and she got mad and hit him."

"So that's what that bruise was he said he fell." I took her and wrapped my arms around her, feeling her legs give out I lowered us both to the floor and rocked her as she cried.

"He...he started to...t-t-t-to hit me...after you guys left." She spoke quietly but because the room was so quiet everyone heard it, and looking up I saw John's face go a deep shade of red and his hands clench at his sides. Sherlock just looked at us shock written all over his face.

"He what?" I said after letting her words finally sink in. I pulled her back enough to look at her face.

She nodded and a few tears trickled down her face, I reached over and gently wiped them off before speaking again.

"Why?" Was all that would come out of my mouth.

"Said, I was now useless and that I had ruined his marriage. Told me I wasn't important anymore and that that was why you and mum left because you didn't want to see me anymore."

"And you know we were 15 we didn't get a choice Ruby, *I* didn't get a choice." 

"You weren't there," She continued still lost in her memories. "I needed you, you had always been there when he had...but then you just weren't and I didn't know I wasn't supposed to fight back. I didn't know I was just supposed to let him, you weren't there to hold me anymore and I felt useless and weak. I didn't know what to do and...and you weren't there."

"Ruby if I had been there I wouldn't be Detective Inspector, now I'm not saying this to justify what he did I'm just saying that Ruby look." I turn her around to face everyone. "If he hadn't, we wouldn't have met the people we did and we wouldn't have made the friends we did." 

I watched as more tears made there way down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them off. Sherlock got up after a moment of looking at her and sat right in front of her, taking one of her hands in one of his with his other hand he wiped away the tears.

"I wouldn't have met you." He told her quietly.

"You were lucky you almost didn't get to meet me." She told him just as quietly and John couldn't take it anymore he shot up from the couch stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

We all looked to the door he had just passed through. "I'm sorry." Ruby said quietly and I hated it, I hated knowing that there were two people in her life who made her feel as if she weren't good enough for either one of them.

"Ruby you aren't worthless." I told her as we stood back up.

"Oh really, cause I can prove it." 

"How?" I asked and she turned to face Sherlock.

"Forget about me for a moment okay can you do that?" He nods slowly and closes his eyes as she continues to speak. "Keep your eyes closed and picture me picture how I look, walk, talk, behave everything. Think of me as a client, now you ready Sherlock?" Another hesitant nod.

"Deduce me." She said and just stood there as he breath deep just like how he does when he's about to reprimand Donovan.

"Sherlock no-" I start to say but Ruby gives me a glare that cuts me off.

"I see a woman who has had a lot of hard times, a father who beat her. One--no two boyfriends one of which only lasted a week the other one took advantage and often, beat you, rape and then cheated on you with several women. You're self conscious about how you look your long brown hair is always down just in case you need to hide your face behind it quickly. You only wear plain clothes because you don't want to show too many of the bruises your father and boyfriend left you, you constantly rub at them meaning they still irritate which then reminds you of them. However you take some care of how you look because you want people to approve but with the way you look at people you think they don't."

"Yes but what do you say Sherlock Holmes what am I?" You could almost see the answer she was expecting him to say.

"A girl who is weak and doesn't defend herself. Someone who doesn't matter and isn't worth the time it would take to explain things."

She looks back at me on the verge of crying and gives me an 'I-told-you-so' look, never in my life have I ever felt compelled to murder someone but right now...

"I also see how brave you are, I see how you act around Molly especially when someone decides to make fun of her you stand up for her without a moments hesitation. You're protective of those you hold close from the bags under your eyes tells me you stay up every night until your brother comes home just to make sure he's safe. You don't care about your own safety because you know you've had worse happen." He opens his eyes and finishes. "I see a very beautiful woman who just has trust issues."

I see her eyes scan Sherlock's face before scanning the rest of the room. Every single person is nodding their head in agreement.

"And you know if John had heard all of that he would agree with both Sherlock and Greg." 

"What?" Sherlock asks. "What do you mean 'and Greg'."

"Brother dear don't be stupid all of us in this room wanted to kill you as you told her she wasn't worth the time it took to explain things. Now tell me if we all wanted to kill you how do you think Gregory felt hmm?" 

With this said I see Sherlock take a couple steps away from me. "Calm down Sherlock he is going to do anything. He knows I asked you to do it and you were just doing what came naturally anyway. You would have done it the first day I was here except I didn't let you see it." 

She turns to Mary. "Would you mind if I went to go get John and tell him dinners ready? I wanna talk with him." Mary nods and Ruby makes her way upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

I knocked on the door to John and Mary's room and heard a deep sigh followed by a quiet 'come in'. 

I walk in seeing John sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in hands and waves of guilt wash over me, I walk over and sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry." I quietly say after a few moment of silence. I hear him shift and open my eyes to find he's kneeling in front of me.

"For what?" 

"You're angry." I told him dejectedly feeling like a little kid about to get scolded.

"Not with you luv." He says and his hand comes up, as it does I flinch involuntarily and he rests his hand on my cheek.

"I am never going to *ever* hurt you, do you understand me?" He asks gently turning my head so I'm facing him again. "No one is ever going to hurt you, not while I'm around. Not Sherlock, not Greg and certainly not Moriarty. I will protect you because your brother was right, in my eyes you are my daughter and I know for a fact Mary feels the same way I do. I know you don't trust me yet and that's ok, but listen to me when you do decide to I promise to keep your trust. I will protect you Ruby, no one is ever going to hurt you again."

He wraps me into a fierce hug and I find myself hugging back just as fiercely. After a while he pulls back and smiles a bright smile, after a quick smile I take his hand and stand up.

"Come on time to eat." I pull him towards the kitchen but stop just as we get to the door.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

Looking him full in the eyes I take a deep breath and tell him. "I trust you." The second three letter phrase that I have never said to another human being other than my brother.

John squeezes my hand slightly and smiles one of his bright smiles again. "Thank you, I meant what I said I will do everything in my power not to loose it." 

I then led him into and through the kitchen to the dining room was. The rest of the night was a blast it started drizzling so I got up and walked to the living room standing at the window I started singing softly the song that Greg sang to me when dad had one of his 'fun times' and I needed to sleep but couldn't.

Fix you by Coldplay

"When you try your best but you don't succeed when we get what we want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse. When the tears come streaming down your face, when you loose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse. Lights will gu-u-uide you home and igni-i-ite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

The last sentence was song with me, looking to my left I see Greg is standing beside me. He smiles and we continue to sing.

"High up above or down belo-ow...when you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never kno-ow, just what you're wor-rth. Lights will gui-ide you home and igni-ite your bones and I will try to fix you. Tears streaming down your face when you loose someone that you cannot replace, tears stream down your face and I-I-I...tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face and I-I-I-I...lights will gui-iude you home and igni-ite your bones and I will try...to fix you."

"Sing some more Ruby?" Greg asks and I smile.

"I haven't sang since I was 14 Greg I'm pretty sure I sound very out of practice." He shrugs.

"So it's just us." He says pointing between me and him.

"Ok." I look up and simle at him and he returns it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait a minute what did you ever do with my favorite instrument I didn't see it at the flat?" I asked him not really feeling like singing and feeling like playing classical music instead.

"Oh John holds onto it for me. Did you know Sherlock has one as well?"

"Does he?" After he nods I walk back to the dining room and up to John where I whisper in his ear my plan, he looks up at me shocked before smiling and getting up from the table.

"Sherlock, come with me a moment." I walk over to him and hold out my hand.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." He nods takes my hand and I lead him into the living room where John holds my beautiful black violin.

"John what did you do to my Violin." Sherlock asks walking straight to John and taking it from him.

"Sherlock," I start taking it out of his hands. "It's not yours it's mine. Thank you for taking care of it John." He nods and goes back through the kitchen, a moment later everyone comes out and sits in the living room. I take notice that Mycroft sat a little closer to Greg.

"Sherlock play with me?" I ask looking up at him.

After a moment of considering he sighs deeply and asks: "What song?" while picking up his and turning to face me, I put on the biggest smile I have and rest my violin on my shoulder.

"I was thinking Cannon D?" He smiles and nods putting his on his shoulder we start to play.

It was amazing I forgot how it felt to play and realized just how much I missed it. I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me as we played, I heard a short lull in Sherlock's playing but kept my eyes closed and figured he would join in again soon, he did but after a short time I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Sherlock his violin not in his hand anymore and I looked over to see Mycroft playing it.

Sherlock held out his hand. "Come dance with me?" He asked and I nodded silently while setting my violin on the coffee table.

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the living room where we started to do the waltz, he looked surprised when I was following him with as much ease as he was leading. 

"You can waltz." It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway.

He stops waltzing for a moment to ask. "How many other dances can you do?"

"Just this sorry." 

"But do you really know how to waltz this is just basic?" 

"Yes Sherlock, I know how to waltz." I told him with a big smile. He quirked one of his eyebrows at me before taking my hand and waltzing, there were a lot of turns and I was glad I loved spinning so whenever he would spin me I would smile brightly, he seemed to spin me more after that which I didn't mind one little bit.

After sometime we slowed down and everyone clapped while Sherlock held my hand high motioning for me to bow, I chuckled and curtsied as Sherlock bowed deeply.

"That was fun thank you for the dance Sherlock, I might have asked my brother for one eventually but he would have refused."

"I would not." Greg says from the couch.

"Yes you would."

"No I just would have grumbled quite a bit, you know I can't dance." 

"And you know you sound horridly stupid when you say that. You sound much dumber than...how would you say we are Mycroft? Ah yes...Greg you sound dumber than goldfish."

"But I can't." He says sheepishly while looking down, I knew just how to handle this.

"Greg, dance with me?" I asked nodding to Mycroft who nodded back and put his instrument back on his shoulder.

"No, I can't."

"I'm not beautiful but you insist on calling me so anyway, there's no difference you can dance you just insist on saying you can't."

His head snaps up and he walks over to me taking my chin in his hand. "That's because it's true Ruby, you are beautiful and the next time I see Lance he's going to regret every making you think otherwise."

"Thanks." I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes and he can tell. 

"Ruby?" He asks and I look up. "Dance with me?" He holds out his hand this time my smile nearly stretches off my face as I take his hand quickly before he can think twice about his offer.

Mycroft plays as my brother and I softly dance the waltz, in my opinion the song wasn't nearly long enough and I look over to see Mycroft's eyes are telling the same thing.

"That was beautiful Ruby!" John exclaims after a while and we all go back to sitting and chatting with each other.

At one point I look over at my brother to see Mycroft lean over and whisper something that makes Greg flush a cute shape of pink.

Chuckling to myself I glance around the room and take in the site before standing up.

I clear my throat and all conversation stops, I look down to see my hands are shaking and John and Greg are instantly at my side.

"What's wrong?" John asks I shake my head and take another deep breath before speaking.

"I have something I need to say." My voice was shaking and everyone's eyes held small hints of confusion.

"I told John before dinner something that I have ever only told my brother because it's true. I trust my brother with my life, he's the one thing in my life that's never let me down and I don't think that's ever gonna change." I look over at him and he shakes his head smiling softly at me.

"John I meant what I said, I do trust you and it's all because of what you told me upstairs. I'm glad I have you and Mary who were willing to adopt me so to speak, I do trust you." He smiles brightly and I look at the rest of them.

"Mary, Molly, Mrs. Hudson it's a given that I trust you, I never once wondered if I should or not and I've heard all about Mary. I haven't been hurt by anyone except my mother and I've gotten over that, so yes I trust you three. That just leaves you two." I look from Sherlock and Mycroft and Greg takes my hand.

I don't look at Greg as I speak to Mycroft. "Mycroft I've known you for a very short time, and if I recall correctly you kidnapped me." I see his face drop but he tries to hide it. "However, I have seen the way act around Sherlock, I have heard about everything this team does, I have heard about you saving my brother on more than one occasion. Greg?" I ask now looking up at my brother.

He looks down at me question in his eyes. "Do *you* trust Mycroft?" I see realization dawn on both Mycroft and my brother as they finally realize that: Because I trust Greg with everything, I'm also going to trust his judgement, meaning if he doesn't trust Mycroft then neither will I.

"Yes, Ruby you can trust Mycroft." I nod take a deep breath while looking over at Mycroft.

"Mycroft, I trust you." I say as my hands start to shake heavily. "*If* however at anytime you do anything that causes me to question whether I should or not, you will be vacant from my life. Greg will tell you nothing about me and the only way you will ever see me is through your CCTV's. Am I clear? Because I can't..." I shake my head unable to finish and he nods, standing up and walking over to where I was.

"I understand, you're never going to have to question it Ruby. I promise I will do whatever I have to to keep your trust."

"T-T-Thank you M-M-M-Myc." Was all I was able to stutter out and then Mycroft Holmes does something that is completely unexpected for any of us. 

He walks forward more into my personal space and wraps his arms around me for a hug. My eyes widen and I freeze only for a second before wrapping my arms around his middle and hugging him back.

He pulls away and goes to sit down again, everyone's eyes in the room are wide open, even Sherlock has a look of absolute shock. Greg looks at me and smiles and I take another deep breath.

"All of that being said Sherlock Holmes I've heard a lot about you as well. I was told about how rude you've been to everyone." I pause and his face drops slightly.

"However I have also heard about you throwing yourself off of St. Bart's. Is it true why you did it?"

He nods and I continue. "Then I will trust you but the same punishment will happen to you, I'm sorry but I can't be hurt anymore."

He stands and walks over to me I'm 5' 3" Sherlock is easily 6' maybe a little over so having him stand this close I was forced to look up at him.

"I know you are still going to have doubts," He tells me gently touching my cheek. "I'm going to be patient I promise."

"Thank you." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and tucking my head under his chin.

He sighs and rests his chin on my head rubbing small circles on my back. The rest of the night was spent with Sherlock holding me on the couch, Greg looking over every so often making sure I was ok, and Mycroft looking over at us before turning his eyes to Greg when he thought no one was looking. All and all a wonderful ending to a wonderful Thanksgiving.


	13. Chapter 13

\---Two weeks later---

The past two weeks have been a bit boring, John and Sherlock have been on many cases but in all honesty they were way to easy for Sherlock Holmes, I mean honestly if I could solve them they were much too easy for him. I think Greg just didn't want him to sit at home too bored.

I was over at Sherlock's one morning, Sherlock and Mary weren't awake but I knew John would be so I walked up and saw him hunched over his computer at the desk next to the window. I cleared my throat to let him know I was here and he looked up and smiled.

"Ruby, hey what brings you by? Would you like some tea?" 

"No thanks John and I actually wanted to talk to you." I walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"What's wrong?" He asks turning in his chair to face me.

"Do you trust Sherlock?" I ask keeping my gaze out the window.

"Yes of course, I've had to on several occasions if I wanted to get out alive."

"So you trust him with your life then?" I turn and ask him, I see his mouth open but just before he speaks the doorbell rings.

"Client." John says.

"I'll go make some tea, get Sherlock up after you hear his case just so you know if it will interest him or not." 

John nods and walks to the door as I slip into the kitchen, I hear a faint hello and John telling whoever it is to make themselves comfortable, the kettle whistles and I grab it quickly taking the tea I walk out the door to see John sitting in Sherlock's chair as the guest sits in John's whose back is to me.

"--you see Sir I have been looking everywhere for her." He was saying as I walk through the door and both heads turn to watch me as I set the tray down on the coffee table between them.

"Ruby?" I hear to my left and I freeze, I slowly stand upright and look at John's chair where our guest sits--Lance Garber. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I say calmly as if I were talking to an old friend not wanting to tip John off to the fact that the man who made my life a living heck was sitting in his living room.

"I needed to talk to you but I couldn't find you. I thought Sherlock and John could help."

"Oh well let's talk in the kitchen huh?" I say nodding to the door behind him, he nods and I look at John.

"Stay here I'll be back we still need to talk." He nods and I go off to the kitchen, as soon as the door stops swinging Lance slaps me across the face, I reel back slightly but because I'm used to it I don't fall back as easily as I did when he first started hitting me.

"What the hell were you thinking trying to run from me?" He quietly yells remembering that we are in a kitchen and I have a friend in the next room.

"I-I-I..." I feel a punch to my gut.

"Speak up you little brat." He whispers quietly and I feel shivers of terror run up and down my spine.

I had fallen to the floor when he punched me and he swiftly brings his foot back and kicks me in the ribs.

I hurt but I quickly get my breath back and look at him absolutely terrified I do the only thing that comes to mind. "SHERLOCK, JOHN HELP!!!" I yell loudly and even Lance jumped a bit by my sudden outburst but he quickly collects himself and manages one more kick to my ribs before both boys come rushing in.

"What the-" John starts but stops when he sees me on the ground gasping for air, Sherlock had apparently already seen me and tackled Lance onto the ground none too kindly before dragging him out and into his room. John helps me stand but I lean most of my weight onto him and he takes me back to the living room and onto the couch.

"John call Greg." He nods and takes out his phone. 

"Greg get to Baker street now, it's about Ruby!" John says into the phone when I hear a muffled 'hello', he then snaps the phone closed and looks at me. "This may hurt a bit ok but I need to check something." I nod and he gently touches my stomach and I whimper in response.

"I know I'm sorry luv." He says pressing again and I fight back another groan. I hear the front door open and footsteps on the stairs before Greg bursts into the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ruby! What happened?" He asks coming over and Sherlock walks out holding Lance by the scruff of his shirt, he throws him into the middle of the room and I see his hands are tied. I sit up and look at him.

"I'll only ask once what's your name?" Sherlock demands dangerously soft.

Greg turns around at that point and seeing Lance grabs his collar and yanks him to his feet. "You had better give me a damn good reason as to why you're here boy or I will hurt you a lot worse than anything Sherlock could even dream of doing."

Everyone stares at Greg, his tone was murderous about that time Mycroft who I didn't even see comes from the door and places a hand on Greg's arm.

"Gregory we have to know who he is first." At the mention of Greg's name Lance goes sheet white and Greg throws him against a wall.

"Sherlock, Mycroft, John meet Lance Garber." He says pointing dramatically to Lance.

John at that point gets up from beside me walks over and kicks him right where it hurts. "That, is for abusing her." Was all he said before walking back over and sitting back down.

Everyone stares at him in shock until Lance starts to speak. "All I wanted to do was talk to her she hit me first I swear." 

Mycroft takes his ever faithful umbrella and pokes him hard in the stomach. "Don't lie to us young man, we know Ruby."

"I swear, ok I'm sorry I hit you really I promise I'm sorry." He looks at me and glances up and down my body. Sherlock sees and steps in front of him with a low growl.

"Okay, okay so I'm not sorry but she did run from me. Besides I was just doing my job." 

"What job?" I hear Sherlock ask him and I go to stand next to him.

"All he told me was I had to find Ruby and get close, back together if possible. He said I'd get a great deal of money out of it if I did."

"Who?" Greg asks taking out a pen and his notebook.

"Said his name was James something, I don't know but he said Sherlock would know him." The room freezes, everyone goes stock still and John grabs my arm and pulls me onto the couch and lays me down.

"Stay laying down so you're not seen through the window." He told me quietly.

"John you should know better than anyone-"

"Yes Sherlock I do, but I have to protect her somehow." 

The room is still deadly silent and Mycroft looks at Sherlock before going to stand behind Greg. Effectively blocking him from the window as well.

"Sherlock?" I asked and he looked over at me and for once he didn't have the barriers in his eyes all I saw was worry and fear...Sherlock Holmes was afraid, if that's true then we're all in trouble.

"John get her up we're leaving." Was all he said and then he dragged Lance up by his shirt making him stand.

"Where are we going?" John asks helping me to my feet and letting me lean on him.

"We are escorting Ruby home and taking this one to the station, Mycroft make sure Greg is home before Ruby gets there." And then we walked down the steps.

"Sherlock I can take her home." Greg says from the top.

"I want her safe and I can personally guarantee that if she's with me and John. She'll be fine Lestrade." Then we were out the door and into a waiting cab.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ahh look who shows up well guess what the bo-" Sally starts to speak as soon as the elevator opens and she sees me struggling to breathe. What can I say we had to keep up with Sherlock.

"Ruby what happened?" She asks sounding worried for the first time since I've been here."

"That's why we're here Agent Donovan. This man," He shoves Lance toward her hands still bound and as she backs up he looses balance and falls on his face, I giggle a little loudly and he turns and shoots me a death glare which causes me to shut up and look at the floor.

"Turn your head boy before you don't have one." Sherlock growls at him and Lance's head snaps a different direction he might have gotten whiplash.

Sally looks stunned so Sherlock continues. "He decided to beat Ruby up in the apartment."

"A few bruised ribs, one of them might be cracked and a split on the lip, it was nothing Sherlock."

He ignores me completely but Sally's eyes grow wide and then she looks down and glares at Lance. Then she gets this evil smirk on her face, notices everyone is looking at me with concern written on their face and says loudly.

"Hey everyone listen up, bloke here on the ground beat up Ruby." The reaction of the room is instantaneous, Sherlock backs up closer to me as three big guys come over to where Lance is still laying down, two of them pick him up and they begin to play tennis and everyone in the room has at least given him one good punch before he falls back on the ground. Habit takes over before I actually think about what I'm doing I grab a box of tissues from the closest desk and get on my knees in front of him, take his chin gently and wipe off the blood that was on his cheeks that peoples fists had hit.

In the middle of cleaning Lance up I'm pulled back roughly by my elbow, I gasp more out of surprise than fear and Sherlock rounds on me. "What were you doing?" His eyes hold anger and John sees it too.

"Sherlock calm down." He says from somewhere behind me, but if Sherlock heard him he showed absolutely no sign of it.

"What were you doing?" He repeats.

"I-I was cleaning him." 

"Yes but why?"

"Cause he needed it and I knew no one else would do it." I say quietly.

"Of course we wouldn't, you bloody idiot!" He yells and raises a hand to strike just as the elevator door dings, the next few minutes pass in a blur. I stare wide eyed at Sherlock's hand and vaguely hear my name get called, just before he has contact with my face something jumps and Sherlock is down on the ground with an 'omph' sound.

I am pulled gently behind someone and see Mycroft is standing in front of me arm out and kind of behind like he's a human shield. John stands where he was completely dumbfounded like everyone else appears to be, but Sherlock is on the ground and hovering over him is a terrifyingly angry Gregory Lestrade.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asks angry as he stands up brushing himself off only to have Greg get right in his face. 

"Don't you ever raise your hand against my sister again Sherlock Holmes." You can tell he is trying to keep his composure and not just beat the crap out of Sherlock.

"She was helping him!" Sherlock yells and then finds himself shoved up against the wall.

"I don't care if she was helping Moriarty himself, you will not *ever* raise your hand against my twin sister again, do I make myself clear?" Sherlock nods his eyes slightly wide and he looks around before his eyes find mine. 

I can't hold his gaze for long and find myself staring at the floor rather intently. "John take Ruby home." Mycroft's voice purrs and I feel his hand on the small of my back gently nudging me toward John, I walk over willingly before looking back at Mycroft.

He smiles slightly and nods towards the elevators. "Gregory will be home soon my dear, you need some sleep." I nod and follow John outside and to mine and Greg's flat.

Opening the door I let John in and inform him I'm going to change and to make himself comfortable. He nods and sits on the couch as I head to my room, once inside I leave against the back and sigh looking around at my plain looking room. Nothing on the walls, one small dresser in the corner, bed neatly--Oh hello what's this?

On my bed is a small piece of paper folded in half with my name on it. Curious I open it and the blood in my body freezes.

Dearest Ruby,  
Hello how are you? Did you like the present I sent you?  
I saw your room was a little drab so I gave you another surprise.  
I do hope you like it, anyway enough with all the lovey dovey.  
I'm coming Ruby, and you are the prize I so greatly want all to myself.  
I see you're getting a bit cozy with Sherlock soon it won't be a problem, you'll be all mine and he'll be helpless to stop me from taking what should be mine.   
Your brother's room is much nicer than yours, I would hate for something to happen to him you know he is so much fun to mess with. Take care luv, I'll see you soon.  
With love, JM

I instantly ran out of my room and though the front door I had to get to Greg I had to make sure he was safe. I heard John running and yelling after me as I ran into the building. I forgot the elevator and ran up the one flight of stairs to burst through the door clutching unto the note in one hand and searching for Greg, I found him along with Sherlock and Mycroft standing in a circle and arguing over something. I didn't care I ran over and wrapped my arms around Greg's neck and buried my face in his neck, chocking out a sob as I did so.

"Snow flake what's wrong?" Greg asks worried as he pulls back and stares at me.

"I-I-I f-f-found this on m-my p-pillow." I told him giving him the note he read it and then looked at me fear written all over his face.

"What does it say?" Sherlock asks and Greg reads it aloud.

"Oh god." I hear Mycroft whisper.

"He was in her room Sherlock." Greg says as he tightens his hold on my waist.

I see Sherlock's fists clench and un-clench before he looks over at me takes a deep breath and walks over.

I see him raise a hand toward me and I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for impact, but it never comes. Instead I feel his hand run over my cheek and his thumb brushes over my lips, I look up at him shock in my eyes along with a small trace of fear.

"I'm sorry Red I shouldn't have done that earlier, will you forgive me?" He asks quietly and I nod relaxing. Immediately he takes me from Greg's arms and wraps his around my shoulders, I wrap mine around his waist and snuggle closer terrified still by what the note said.

"I'm scared." I say and watch as Greg's eyes fill up with tears, only then do I remember something and turn around in Sherlock's arms to look at Greg fear in my eyes.

"He was in your room too." I tell him and he nods before looking at Donovan.

"Go see what you can find in Ruby's bedroom at my flat, I want to know what surprise he has planned, take the bomb squad we know how much he loves explosives." She nods and moves to follow his orders.

"Check mine too!" He calls after her and we hear a 'yes boss' just before the elevator doors close.

"Mycroft can she stay with you, please?" Greg turns to ask him but Myc is already nodding.

"I can watch over her."

"Sherlock we both know it would be easier to get into the palace than it would to get into Mycroft's home."

"He's right I'll be fine I promise." I told him and he sighs deeply before kissing the top of my cheek.

"Fine, but keep her safe brother mine. Please." None of the words were said argumentatively , in fact he almost sounded as if he were begging. Mycroft's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch and he nodded.

"Of course." Was all he said, Sherlock gave me a kiss on the cheek just before Mycroft lead me to the elevator and then to his car that had magically showed up outside the building.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been three weeks since I last saw Sherlock or Greg but I know how hard they are working on this case. Every day I get a new text from an unknown number that tells me how close he is getting, one time he started complaining about how he couldn't find me and asked if he should just take Greg and ask him.

I took a deep breath and sat down at a small desk Mycroft provided me with and wrote 5 letters, made a important call to someone who could help. Then went downstairs letters in hand and walked into the living room where Mycroft was sitting I slipped on my mask, hid the letters in my pocket and went to talk to him.

"Myc can I go back to my flat, I want to do something for the boys since they are working so hard." I smile brightly and he stands up.

"You can't come silly I need you here." I giggle and he smiles slightly.

"Why?"

"Cause I need you to stall Greg so I can set up."

"How long do you need?" He asks smiling brighter now.

"20-30 Minutes at most." He nods and I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Mind if I go now?"

"No go on." He waves toward the door and I head upstairs and tuck the letter for him under his pillow. Then I slip back downstairs have Mycroft's car take me to the flat then told them I would call them when I needed them to come back, I watched them leave then headed up to our flat where I found my helper already waiting for me.

"Ready to get started?" I get a nod in return and hand over the letter before saying. "Then let's begin."


	16. Chapter 16

\---Greg's POV---

I walked into the massive living room and wondered why I was there, shouldn't I be back looking for Jim?

"What's up Mycroft?" I asked him sitting in the chair right next to Mycroft.

"I haven't seen any of you in 3 weeks and you're wondering why you're here?" I gave him a small chuckle.

"Sorry Myc, I've been busy looking for Moriarty I guess I got carried away." Mycroft nods but looks at him.

"What's with the smile?" I asked him.

"Nothing your sister said she had a surprise for you and Sherlock." He stats simply.

"What surprise?" I asked him sitting up a little straighter.

"I actually have no idea she wouldn't tell me, just that she was headed back to your flat to setup and I'm supposed to stall you for about 30 minutes."

"Oh? And how long has it been?" I see him glance at his watch.

"15." I sigh and slouch back in my chair.

We sit in companionable silence for another 10 or so minutes until my phone goes off. "Lestrade here." I say into it and here Donovan's voice come back.

"Sir, you need to get to your flat now it's urgent." Her voice waivers slightly but I don't ask any questions.

"On my way." I hang up and look at Mycroft. "Come on Donovan says we are needed at my flat." I stand up and follow him as we get into his car.

Pulling up to my flat I see a cab pull up and John and Sherlock step out, while Mycroft and I step out of the car. And walk up to a group of about five of the boys from the yard plus Sherlock, John, Mycroft, myself and Donovan.

"What's going on?" I asked the boys when I saw their grim expressions.

"S-Sir it's Ruby." Donovan doesn't even finish the sentence before Sherlock and I are rushing into the flat and upstairs into Ruby's room.

"Rub-" I stop as I look at the bed, it's covered in blood and onto of it is Ruby, slashes along both of her wrists and multiple stab wounds on her stomach that look self inflicted.

"No! Oh god no!" I almost yell feeling my legs give out I crumple to the floor just as John comes in.

"What's going-" I watch as his face contorts from shock to recognition to sadness as he makes his way to the left side of the bed and looks down at her. "Oh god what did she do?" He took sinks to his knees takes his head in his hands and weeps.

I see Sherlock is still just standing there staring at her tears running like small rivers down his cheeks. Mycroft walks in but stops when he sees us all crying, finally he looks at the bed and shock and horror fill his face at the same time before he kneels down next to me and gathers me in his arms. I cling to him and sob loudly, feeling as though my heart was ripped out of my chest.

No one talks for a long time as we just crying, finally Sherlock moves and walks over to the right side of the bed and leans close just as his phone goes off.

He looks down and his tears only increase more as he reads the text he was sent, until he starts sobbing and runs out of the flat dropping his phone in the process. I reach over and pick it up, it was a timed message that simply reads. "I'll always love you Lock remember that for me."--RL

I Rush out of the flat, looking around I see Sherlock is sitting on a park bench across the street head in his hands.

I walk over and sit next to him. "I never got to tell her." He says quietly.

"She already knew Sherlock." I told him fighting to keep my voice from breaking.

"Not with everything I've done to her, and the past 3 weeks Greg...?" He says but doesn't look up, I do only when I hear footsteps and see Sally walking over two us.

"Here we found these on here one is yours Sir and one is his." She nods to Sherlock and I take them handing him the one that has his name on it.

I place mine in my pocket resolving to read it later. Right now I have a crime scene to process no matter how much it hurts.


	17. Chapter 17

\---Greg's POV---

I was able to finally talk Sherlock into getting up so we could all go back to his flat. "Mycroft can you take us to Sherlock's?" He nods without speaking and as a black car shows up we all pile into the back.

"I didn't get one." Mycroft said softly and I looked at him quizzically. "The envelopes you got, I didn't." 

No one said anything after that at least not until we all got back to Sherlock's. We walk up the stairs to see Mary sitting in John's chair and my eyes prickle with unshed tears when I realize we have to tell her.

"John, what's wrong? Why is Sherlock crying he doesn't cry." Sherlock couldn't take it and curled into a fetal position on the couch and sobbed loudly. John went over to comfort his friend so I went to Mary.

I hunkered down to where we were now eye level and took a deep breath, tears silently falling from my eyes. "Mary," I started and swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in my throat. "We had suicide this morning." That was when I choked and stood up, Mycroft was next to me in an instant and wrapped his arms around me.

"W-Who was it Greg?" Mary asked her voice shaking.

"Ruby." I whispered but she heard it anyway.

"Oh god no! Are we sure?" I nodded miserably and she started to cry. John walked over and took something from his pocket.

"She had this with her, we each got one with our name on it." John's face was a mask you could see he wanted to break down but he believed he had to be strong.

"I'm gonna open mine and read it first, then I think everyone should read there's the same way." I nodded and he sat in Sherlock's chair and opened his letter with shaky hands.

"Dear John,  
If you're reading this it means I did something that I thought was best, it also means I'm not coming back." He stopped and swallowed hard before continuing, all of us had sat down. Sherlock had sat up and stared at John as he read so Mycroft and I sat next to him. "I need a favor dad. I need you to watch over my boys, I don't trust them not to hurt themselves. I also need you to look after Mrs. Hudson odds are no one is remembering her right now, I didn't write her a letter. I couldn't give her a heart attack, I didn't write Molly one either. I did what was best John I promise, James he...he kept sending me texts about how close he was to Greg. He wanted to know where I was, one of the texts asked if he should take Greg and ask him, I panicked. I did what I thought was best, I promise. John I love you, and I love Sherlock even if he doesn't love me. Mycroft told me once when I asked that 'Sherlock doesn't fall in love he simply experiments.' I told him that even if he was using me that I was used to it, that I was still going to love him anyway and it's true. I love Greg more than life though and I was going to do absolutely anything it took to protect him, now that I'm gone well...just make sure Sherlock stays happy please, even if he has to have a new 'experiment' make sure he's happy for me. I love you John, you and Mary both."

It's quiet for a few minutes and I see John has tears on his cheeks. "Why would you tell her that?" I hear Sherlock ask softly.

"Because I knew it was true Sherlock, you don't feel love for anything but cases and experiments."

"Not since she got here!" Sherlock yelled at him and everyone jumped. "You knew she would take that to heart, you knew."

"No, I honestly didn't think she would believe me." Mycroft said softly and I spoke up.

"When she decides to trust someone, she trusts every word." I look over and he puts his head in his hands.

"I'm...so sorry." He says through tears.

I reach in my pocket and open my letter. 

"Dear Greg,  
I'm sorry, but I love you. I didn't want you hurt, at all if this is what it took to keep you safe then this is what I was going to do. I need you to keep yourself safe, I asked John to watch over you but he has Mary so I don't know how it will work. Please don't hurt yourself, and don't under any circumstances go after James, I told Sherlock the same thing. I love you very much twinny. I need to keep you safe, it's my job to watch your back. Please, please watch over Sherlock. I know Mycroft won't take my death hard, I don't expect him to, I know it sounds harsh but he doesn't care about me Greg. He does however care about you, and whether he admits it or not I've seen his pupils dilate when he's around you, he loves you even if he doesn't want to say it out loud. He'll try and deny it of course, but he'll come around. I left him a letter, but he has to read it alone, I know the rest of you might want to hear but his has to be read alone. Please remember that I love you."

Mary was next but I didn't pay attention, I didn't care. I was still thinking about Ruby's letter to me when I heard paper being ripped and saw Sherlock opening his.

"Dear Sherlock,  
I know you got my text today, I meant it and even if you never said it I liked to think you did too." He choked a little before continuing. "Sherlock you need to be happy, can you do that for me? I don't care if you have to have a special someone in your life to make you happy as long as she does make you happy. Please, you know Molly is smart no matter how much you'd like to think otherwise. I love you, but you gotta let go Lock. I can't loose you, London can't loose you so don't do anything stupid. Think of me ever now and again would ya? I love you Lock but I got to go, it's almost time remember what I said Sherlock live and be happy. For me."

His head fell to his hands and he cried more tears than I have ever seen a normal person cry. It hurt all of us but Sherlock and I...we took the blow the hardest and I don't think we're ever going to forget her, our sunshine the woman who held us together like glue is gone. The realization finally hit me later that night laying on John and Sherlock's couch and I cried all night long. It made no difference how loud I was, I could hear John sniffling in his room, and Sherlock didn't care who was were he was sobbing loudly. All of us took the blow of Ruby's death, and I don't think life has ever sucked so much.


	18. Chapter 18

\---Greg's POV---

"How long has it been since you last slept?" John asked walking into my office, two almost three years after Ruby's death.

"How long since we found Ruby?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"2 Years, 8 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours, 23 minutes and 8 seconds." Sherlock said quietly flopping into a seat and staring at his feet. I blinked and John stared in awe.

Breathing deep I handed John a folder. "We need ya'lls help on a case. Are you up for it Sherlock?" 

He nods slightly and stands up taking the folder from John, looking it over for about two more minutes. "The brother did it, he was jealous that his brother was able to get someone and he wasn't so he killed her thinking it would make it better." He told me handing me the folder, then he walked out John right behind him.

\---John's POV---

"Hey Ruby, god it feels like forever since I've been here. Sorry but I've been doing like you said...well trying that is Sherlock refuses to date anyone, said he's only ever going to love one person. We had our baby, it's a beautiful baby girl. You know what we named her? Ruby Swan Watson. She's just as beautiful as you, I wish you could see her you would fall in love with her." My phone buzzes in my pocket, "I got to go, that's Sherlock, I promise to come back soon."

"Hey, Lestrade. Sherlock wants to meet, since it's so close to 3 years, kind of like an anniversary...really? Ok come whenever you're ready...of course." I close the phone and look at Sherlock.

"He said he'd come over in about half an hour, he's gonna bring Mycroft." Nothing was said he just got up and walked to his room.

There were footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door. "Sherlock, clients today really today of all days."

I walk over and open the door only to jump backward at the person standing there. "Bloody hell! Sherlock!" I yell and he comes out of his room.

"What is it John?" He asks and I point to the door gesturing for the person to come in. 

"Hello John, Sherlock." Ruby says walking inside.

Sherlock's eyes go wide and he reaches for my gun sitting on the mantel.

"Who are you, and why do you look like her?" He asks raising the gun to be level with her chest.

"Sherlock it's me, honest." She told him stepping a bit closer to him.

"No it's not I saw her body there was no way." She takes more steps closer until the gun is pushed against her heart.

Sherlock's eyes go wide but he pushes the gun against her chest again. "Sherlock, if it is her do you really want to risk killing her." I tell him calmly.

"No, I can't loose her again." He throws the gun across the room and wraps his arms around her.

\---Ruby's POV---

Having Sherlock hug me again felt wonderful, I didn't waste any time and hugged him back as hard as I could.

"Sherlock." I breathed and he looked over to John.

"Please don't wake me up, sedate me if you have to but just give me another hour."

"Sherlock, please, it's me. How do I prove it?" I asked him turning his head to face me.

"Tell me something only she would."

I thought for a moment. "I told you to be happy in that letter Sherlock Holmes and look at you, you're as thin as a board. I also told you that Molly was a smart girl, and she tells me you haven't even talked to her since."

"It would never work, I've only ever loved one thing Red, Mycroft was right it used to be cases and new experiments. That's not true anymore, god I should have told you sooner."

"You could tell me now." I tell him softly and he nods.

"I love you Ruby, so very, very much." He says taking my face in his hands, I look up to see him crying.

"I'm sorry-" I start but am stopped when he leans down and kisses me. It's a soft kiss but it's full of pent up passion.

After he stops he puts his chin on the top of my head. "Don't you ever, *ever* do that to me again, Ruby." He tells me softly and I close my eyes and whisper.

"I promise Sherlock." I then step back and look over at John.

"John I-" I again get inturrupted when John runs over and engulfs me in a hug and starts to cry.

"Please don't do that to me either." He chokes out and guilt washes in waves over me.

"I'm sorry John." He stands back a bit and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok. Mary come here a moment and bring Ruby." He calls up the stairs.

She comes into the room a small child in her arms. She was beautiful, had blonde hair like her mother and dark chocolate eyes. Mary hastily sets her down so as not to drop her when she sees me.

"Ruby?" Mary asks.

"Yes momma." The child next to her answer and I smile at her.

"Not you little one. Hello again Mary." I say looking down.

"Is...am I dreaming?" I shake my head and she walks toward me. "Good." Then she hugged me tight.

I hugged her back and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Mary."

"I understand why you did it, just promise never to do it again and I'll call it even." I nod my head vigorously and she smiles.

"Ruby come here and meet the incredible woman you're named after." The little girl walks up and I sink down to her level.

"Hey, my name is Ruby. I heard a rumor you're named after me is that true?" I asked and she nods shyly.

I chuckle lightly. "So much like your father." I say smiling at John.

There's a knock on the door and I stand up, Sherlock is in front of me before I can blink and John walks to the door.

"Greg wonderful to see you, Mycroft you as well."

"John you are way to happy for today." Greg states and then I see him bend down. "Hey munchkin gonna give me a hug?" She squeals and runs over to him.

"Well that's more of a reaction then I got and you and I are twins." I say softly stepping out from behind Sherlock. 

Mycroft froze on spot and Greg put the girl down who grumbled but scampered off to her mother while he walked up to me.

"I fell asleep didn't I? This is a dream isn't it?" I shake my head and he takes me in his arms one hand is in my hair and the other one is on my back holding me as close as he can.

"I'm sorry Greg, but I couldn't let him...I just...I couldn't." I started to cry. "I missed you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't even in London until yesterday."

"What, where were you?" He asks backing up only a small bit.

"Canada, I had a friend who I needed to see when they told me they got the job done." 

"What job?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"Doesn't matter, but Moriarty isn't going to bug any of us anymore." Was all I said but from the looks I got everyone knew what that meant.

"Ruby you didn't..." Greg asked and I shook my head fast.

"No of course not!" I said and he sighed hugging me tight one more time before letting go.

Mycroft walked over next, his eyes filled with multiple emotions. "You hurt her and you'll regret it Mycroft." Sherlock growled at him moving to stand behind me.

"What were you thinking, were you even thinking about what it would do to us?" 

"What do you care you never even cried for her." Sherlock told him.

"Yes he did. It wasn't just crying though he had nightmares of her, not finding her in time." Greg said coming to stand next to Mycroft.

"How would you know you stayed here?" Sherlock said.

"He called in the middle of the night and so I went over, he explained what he dreamed and then he would cry himself to sleep. It happened a lot."

"Did you think about us though?" Mycroft said quietly.

"Of course I did I just thought more of Gregory then I did of the rest of you, Moriarty had sent a text saying all he had to do was reach out and he could have touched him, he even sent a photo. I couldn't I told him to meet me on the other side of town and that was the day..." 

"How did you even do it?" Greg asked and there was a light knock on the door.

Looking over we all see Molly. "Molly how did you know we would be here?" Greg asks looking at her.

"I texted her, like I've been doing for the past 3 years. She's been informing me of everything that goes on, I already knew about Ruby. I knew everything that happened, how hard she and John tried to work to get Sherlock happy again. No one saw Molly it was like she was invisible, it was perfect. Hello again Molly." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Why did you tell us?" Greg turned to her.

"I asked her not to." I stated. "For that Molly thank you."

"Of course. Are you back to stay or do you still have work."

"No he's taken care of, I'm here to stay." 

"Yay!" She squealed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back then looked over at Mycroft.

"Are you mad at me?" 

"Of course I am, you left not only your brother but mine broken! They needed you, I have absolutely no idea how to comfort people and John was taking care of Mary, while our brothers where left with a person who closes their emotions because they don't want to feel what they felt. I didn't want to hurt like they did, but seeing them hurt I had no idea what I was supposed to do and you weren't here." He took one step forward and seeing the look in his eyes I took one step backward and bumped into Sherlock who immediately wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't loose him Myc, if he's important to you than can you even begin to imagine how important he is to me. I couldn't loose the only blood that's actually cared about me. I couldn't, let me ask you something, would you have given him up? If Moriarty had sent you that text instead of me, would you have told him where I was?"

"Of course not!" 

"So you would have let Greg be taken by James Moriarty possibly tortured by him all because you wouldn't say maybe four words: She's at my house?"

"No!" And he looked visibly frightened by the idea I put in his head.

"Well which is it Myc, you can't have both. Here I'll give you a break, John."

"Yeah?" He says standing up with Ruby in his arms.

"If Moriarty had sent you a text and told you, tell me where your wife is or I take Ruby. Would you give up your wife?" 

He stares at me then looks at Mary, I see a silent conversation pass between them before he closes his eyes. "I'd give them Mary." He says softly and I nod.

"I know because that is what she would want, isn't it Mary?" I ask and she nods taking her daughter and holding her close.

"Greg, who would you turn over to Moriarty me or the British government?" 

"Mycroft." He doesn't even blink, Myc looks over at him with a sad expression.

"Don't look at him that way. Mycroft who same question as before would you give me up to save Greg?"

"I-I no." He stumbles.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Cause I would rather you stay safe and keep my brother happy, than have both Sherlock and Gregory mad at me. I'm sorry Greg."

"I'm not, Mycroft I'm serious if that were ever an option if it ever came to that point, of course I would try everything else but if I couldn't...I will save my sister's life. Family is *the* most important thing and I know for a fact that you and Sherlock forget that constantly."

"Well now that we have all established who can't be trusted...can we just sit and talk?" They nod and we all sit down, Sherlock sits in his chair and then drags me to sit in his lap when I made a move for the couch. Mary sat in John's chair with Ruby on her lap and the three boys sat on the couch. It was a nice evening sharing a lot of laughs and cries and over all love.


	19. Chapter 19

We were all sitting and enjoying ourselves, I was thoroughly enjoying the fact that no one seemed to angry with me. We were having a wonderful time and then Sherlock spoke.

"Brother dear, why don't you tell Red?" He smirked at his brother who in turn glared at him.

"No Sherlock now drop it." Mycroft said and reached for his tea.

"If you don't tell her I will." Sherlock half sang and Mycroft stared at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't?" 

"Oh but I would, in fact hey Red-" He was promptly cut off by Mycroft interrupting.

"Fine Sherlock." He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I haven't done anything your letter told me to."

"Not any of it?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"No, none of it."

"Why?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Oh come on Mycroft tell her the real reason." Sherlock says.

"I'm scared, happy." Mycroft grumbles and everyone stares at him while Greg gives him a sympathetic look.

"Myc, I wouldn't have told you to do it if I wasn't absolutely positive that you would be well received. You know better than that."

"I do, yes, it's just...new and I don't handle new."

"Mycroft Holmes, that's ridiculous and everyone knows it. Let me see it." I told him holding out my hand.

"You're not going to read it out loud are you?" He asks having it in his hand but not getting up to hand it to me.

"Of course I am, unless of course you want to...?" I ask still holding out my hand, he sighs and gets up and places it in my hand but doesn't let go.

"If this messes up everything I have then please don't do it." He says giving me a chance to back out.

I simply take it from him, and he goes to the window to stare out of it. 

"Dear Mycroft,  
I know you hate it when people beat around the bush so here it is: You like my brother. It's blatantly obvious, especially when Greg decided to let his guard down around you and Sherlock for the first time. I told him to by the way, but that's not the point. The point is when you were leaving you looked at him and your pupils dilated. Greg didn't see it you left too quickly, but I did. Mycroft, he's gonna need you. Well he's gonna need someone and I would prefer it to be you, don't scoff Myc believe it or not you're actually good for him and no matter how many times you act like you're all ice, I know that if he asked you'd move heaven and earth to get it. Do me a favor be with him, please because he honestly will need someone, and I'd rather have you be the influence on him than Lock. I trust you so I know you'll help me. Tell him I'm sorry would you, and don't show this to anyone I want them to think you did it of your own accord."

"And you didn't do *any* of it? John tell me something how often was Gregory crying?" I look from Mycroft to John. "Greg take Ruby upstairs and go play with her for a bit would you?" He gets up and as he and Ruby leave John speaks.

"Every night for the past three years." At that I shot out of my seat and turned Mycroft to face me. Mary quietly gets up and has exited the room as well.

"He needed you Myc, and you didn't do any of this? How many times did he comfort you?" I asked him turning him to face me I saw unshed tears.

"E-Every night."

"And you couldn't give him one? Myc I wasn't asking you to do anything hard."

"I know, and I-I-I'm...sorry...I just...I didn't think he...I thought he was mad at me."

"For what?" I hear and turn to see Greg with his arms across his chest leaning against he door post.

"I had let Ruby go to the flat I thought..." He turned back to face the window and Greg walked over. 

After kissing me on top of the head and whispering thank you I went back to sit on Sherlock's lap watching my brother with his lover.

"Mycroft..." Greg said softly and touched his shoulder, that's when 3 years worth of tears rushed down his face and he turned into Gregory who held him gently in his arms.

"I knew it wasn't your fault Mycroft." Greg whispered. "I never thought that."

Mycroft's head came up a bit and Greg wiped off any remaining tears. "Really?" He asked quietly and after Greg's nod he leaned forward and placed his lips on my brother's, causing my brother to freeze for a few second and then relax and kiss him back.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Mycroft whispered a small 'I'm sorry' Greg shrugged said it was fine and they walked back and sat down on the couch looking and acting as if it were normal.

I leaned over and whispered to Sherlock. "Are you ok with what just happened?" He looks down at me and a ghost of a smile passes on his lips.

"I once told Mycroft that he was lonely. So yes I am ok it means Mycroft has someone, and at least this someone isn't stupid." He tells me softly.

"Thank you Lock." I told him and gently pecked him on the lips.

"Brother mine," Sherlock stared after staring at me for a few seconds. "If you ever let her go by herself anywhere again while there is an evil man in London, I will personally kill you." 

"Of course." Was all Mycroft said and I could see that he had regretted that day 3 years ago.

"It's ok Myc." I reassured softly, he looked over smiled a little and then turned his head down.

Greg's phone went off a short while later and he answered. "Lestrade." He listened for a few moments. "On our way."

"There's been a murder." Sherlock stated and Greg nodded.

"Ruby I'm gonna need you to come on this one." Greg told me standing up and grabbing my coat.

"Me, why?" I asked taking it from him and slipping it on as John slipped his on.

"The only survivor is a little girl age 6." He told me on the way downstairs where Sherlock had already hailed a cab.

I nod and get inside with the other three boys as we made our way to the crime scene.


	20. Chapter 20

We arrived at a small flat to see multiple police vehicles and an EMT vehicle with the little girl in it.

"We need to talk to the girl first find out what she knows." Sherlock said stepping out of the cab, Greg was quick to follow him and step in front as John and I followed behind.

"Sherlock, no, as much as you would get out of her you would also scare her and probably make her cry more. Ruby is taking this one, you can observe nothing else, she just lost a mum and dad no need to make it worse." 

"Fine..." Sherlock huffs and I take that as my cue to move toward the vehicle.

Upon reaching it I find a small girl wrapped in a blanket, I squat in front of her so she can see my face before I start talking.

"Hey sweetheart my name's Ruby. What's yours?" I start calmly and she looks up at me fear written all over her face. "It's ok, I just want to talk, is that alright?" 

She looks at me thoughtfully and nods slowly, I get up a little and sit right next to her. "My name's Rebecca." She tells me softly. Taking her hand in mine she looks up at me with teary eyes.

"It's ok go ahead." I reassure her and pull her close, she wraps her arms around my waist as loud sobs rack her body. I rub soothing circles on her back and look at the guys.

"Greg you guys go on, I'll be here when you're done." I get a small nod from him and he herds Sherlock and John away from me and the girl.

After about 5 minutes her sobs have quieted and I had her a box of tissues that I had found. "I'm sorry." She whispers and I pull her into my arms again.

"Shh...It's ok, you don't have to be strong all the time." She nods and I pull back a little.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Again she nods. "Can you tell me what happened? If you don't want to that's ok, I just know that it's not good to keep things like this bottled up."

She sits up and takes a deep breath then closes her eyes about that time the boys come back and I put a finger to my lips while motioning for Greg to write this down, he takes out a pad and pen and gets ready as she starts to speak.

"It was dark in my room, I needed some water so I was going to call out for my mummy when I heard something break. I thought daddy was angry again so I stayed in bed not wanting him to be mad anymore. Mummy and Daddy fought a lot but he always told me that he loved both his girls." She puts on a sad smile and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "There was a man in their room I could hear him talking. He asked them where I was, kept saying he would hurt them if they didn't tell him. I was scared so I ran to the living room and hid under the couch." I look over at Greg and he nods. "He came into the living room a little while later and fell to his knees, he had this big red knife with him and he put his hands on his face like he was crying but he didn't have any tears on his cheeks."

"Becca did you see his face?" I asked looking at my brother worriedly.

"Yes, why was I not supposed to?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at me.

"No, sweetheart it's ok, I was just wondering." I rubbed her back and looked at Greg fear in my eyes, for the innocent little girl who didn't know the danger she was in.

"Hey," Sherlock started and crouched in front of her, John was about to stop him when he spoke again. "Would you like to stay with Ruby for a little while?" She looked up at him and then up at me as if seeking approval.

I smiled at her and she looked back at Sherlock. "Will you be there, and them too?" She points at John and Greg.

"Well John," He points toward John. "And I will be, but Detective Inspector Lestrade has his own place."

"Is it safe?" She asks looking up at me.

"There is nowhere safer, the boys and I will take great care of you, and you know what?"

"What?" 

"John has a little girl of his own, she's 3 years old." I tell her and for the first time that night she smiles a big smile.

"Okay." She says and climbs into my lap. "But only if you'll stay with me." I smile and place my arm around her holding her close as I stand up.

"I promise." I tell her softly, and I feel her breathing shift.

"She asleep?" John asks from beside me and I nod.

"Here I'll take her." Sherlock says from the other side of me and wraps his arms around her waist. He lifts her up til her head rests on his shoulder and her small arms wrap around his neck.

"I've never seen Sherlock do anything this..." Greg starts but doesn't finish so John does.

"Human?" Greg nods and I just smile.

"Neither have I, it's surprising." John says and then goes off to hail a cab.

"I'm scared for her Greg, she has no idea of the fate she just signed on to." He takes my hand and stops me, then pulls me into a hug wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his waist and do the same thing.

"This is why I had you talk to her, you care enough for both you and Sherlock. She will be fine as you stated there's nowhere safer for her to be. I know you'd protect her." 

"She's so small and innocent, and what she said about her dad..."

"Shh luv...shh...I know but you can't help the past, all you can do is make sure she makes it through the present alive." He told me rubbing small circles into my back.

"Thanks Gregory." I look up and smile before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, we should catch up before they leave without us." He takes my hand and we walk together to the cab.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gonna stay behind." Greg tells us setting me in the cab next to Sherlock and the sleeping girl.

"Okay, stay safe." I tell him and give him an awkward hug before sitting back and letting him close the door.

The drive back was done in complete silence, I would pet Rebecca's hair every now and then and at one point she woke up and stretched her arms toward me. I smiled and took her from Sherlock holding her close she rested her head on my shoulder and fell right back to sleep.

That's how we reached 221b Baker Street, John walked up the stairs first and we found Mary and Ruby sitting in John's chair a book open in their lap. Mary looks up and is about to speak when I walk in with the sleeping child.

"My room." I hear Sherlock whisper in my ear, I nod slightly and turn and walk into his room.

I pull back the covers and gently place her on the bed, I remove her shoes and tuck her in. She curls up on her side but doesn't move anymore than that so I go back into the living room.

"So, care to explain?" Mary says when I sit down in Sherlock's chair, I notice Ruby and John are missing and figure he must be putting his little one to bed. Sherlock's on the couch in his 'I-have-a-case-I-must-solve' mood.

"Little girl only survivor in a family murder, but only because she hid under the couch."

"Okay, so why is she here."

"She saw the killer we thought it best to bring her here." I explain and Mary nods.

"It's definitely the safest place. How did Sherlock react to her?"

"Great actually." Her eyebrows go up so I explain. "He's the one who invited her here, even carried her when she fell asleep."

"Sherlock?" She asks and I chuckle.

"Yeah your husband and Greg couldn't believe it either. Greg even took a photo."

"Seriously?" I hear from the couch and I chuckle.

"Of course he did. The great ice cold no emotions detective was being human. I'm honestly surprised John didn't take one."

"Oh I did." John said coming into the room.

"What, when?" I asked him.

"In the cab." He walks over and shows me the photo. In it is Sherlock holding a small child and looking down at her with a small smile on his face, and an emotion that can only be called love in his eyes.

"Aww..." Mary says.

"Sentiment." Was all Sherlock says before rolling over and facing the back of the couch.

"I would like to sleep and you are all in the living room." We all rolled our eyes at his statement, we knew Sherlock didn't sleep unless a case was finished.

Mary and John said goodnight and walked upstairs hand-in-hand. "Sherlock?" 

"Hmm?"

"We'll keep her safe right?" He must have caught the worry in my voice because he turned over and got off the couch. Coming to stand next to me he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course we will, don't worry she'll be fine. Now go on and get some sleep." He pulls back and kisses my forehead before giving me a slight push to his bedroom.

I open the door quietly and sneak into bed next to Rebecca. As soon as the blankets are pulled over my body Becca crawls over and clings onto me whispering goodnight, before we both drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Greg came over and after breakfast ask Rebecca to tell him exactly what the man looked like.

After she explained he held up a picture to me. "He look familiar?" My brother asked me and I shook my head, Sherlock got up and put his hands on my shoulders leaning over to look at the photo.

"That looks like Sebastian Moran." He said and I looked up at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"An old business partner." Sherlock told me but the scowl on his face told me there was more.

"And..."

"He works, well worked I guess, for James." My gaze immediately shifts to the little girl in my lap. I hand the photo behind me to Sherlock and wrap my arms around her looking at Greg.

"I was told I had missed one but I didn't think it was this one. I heard Moran was Jim's right hand man so to speak." 

"Yes." Was all Sherlock told me before walking in front of me and picking up the small child.

She responded almost immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Am I in trouble, are you mad at me?" She asked him, and I looked at Sherlock.

"No why would I be?" Sherlock asked her and she shrugged not moving her head away from his shoulder.

"How would you like to stay here for a little while Rebecca?" Sherlock asked her and her face broke out into a wide smile.

"Really?" She asked and Sherlock nods. "Yay!" She exclaims and gives him a tight hug.

He looks over at me and gives me a small but genuine smile. "Well I have to get to the station I'll see you later?" Greg asks me and I nod giving him a hug.

I set her down and she scrambled upstairs to Mary and John's. "We have to keep her safe Sherlock." I told him standing up.

"We will I promise." He told me coming over and wrapping me in a hug.

"Why is it your nicer to me?" I asked looking up.

He leans down a little bit and just before our lips meet whispers. "Because you are the only one to make me feel human."


	22. Chapter 22

True to my word that day while Rebecca was playing with Mary I went to Scotland Yard to talk to my brother.

"Ruby, here to talk about Rebecca?" Greg asks as I walk in and shut the door.

I sigh walk up and just hug him, he hesitates for a moment before hugging me back tightly. "What's going on kiddo, Sherlock do something?" Concern lacing his every word and I smile slightly as I hold on tighter.

"No just need hugs." I tell him and his arms get tighter.

"Sherlock doesn't hug you?"

"We've been busy." I defend.

"Ruby." He starts moving back some so he can look at me. "You remember when you asked if I could trust Mycroft?" I nod and he continues. "Do you also remember that time in the cab when you didn't back down from the 'challenge' that Sherlock gave you and all I told you was don't?" I nod again. "Ruby I meant what I said he's gonna hurt you it's what he does."

I take a deep breath before reaching for my phone and hitting a couple of numbers, it rings twice before he answers. 

"Hello?"

"Myc can you come to the station for a bit, I need to talk to you?" I hear movement and then muffled voices before.

"On my way." I thank him before hanging up.

It doesn't take long for him to get here and as soon as we do I ask the question I really want an answer to.

"Can I trust him?" Mycroft goes to stand next to Greg and he gives me an odd look.

"Sherlock, can I trust him, should I trust him?" I repeat and he sighs before looking over at Greg then at me.

"He has a habit of running off and doing things without telling people, and whenever he does them it ends up getting people hurt."

"That is not what I asked Mycroft."

"He's had it drilled into his head that caring is not an advantage-"

"I believe if I'm correct that you're the one who said it and yet..." I gesture between him and Greg.

"That's different."

"Should I trust him Myc?"

"No, you'll get hurt." He tells me and I look to Greg.

"Do you believe the same way?" I ask, I see him look behind me for a moment before answering: "Yes, I also think it would be good idea to separate you two." Mycroft nods beside him before pulling out his phone.

I sigh and nod before hanging my head.


	23. Chapter 23

\---Sherlock's POV---

I remember I had to talk to Gorge about something so I headed to the station that afternoon, upon arriving I saw Anthea my brother's secretary standing out front, after looking her over I scowl and walk inside. No one bothers to stop me thank god, I so didn't have time for petty small talk. I get into the elevator and ride it up, as the doors open my eyes catch on D.I. Lestrade's and he says something to--who I now recognize as Ruby-- I watch as her shoulder go up as she sighs and then hangs her head, that's when I notice my brother is also in the room on his cell phone.

I raise my brow but make my way over nonetheless, I don't even knock as I walk in. My brother's eyes shoot to me before he steps out of the office still on his phone, I look over to see Ruby is sitting in a chair her hands holding her head as she stares at the floor. Her posture tells me something is wrong and I move over to her immediately.

"Ruby are you ok, what happened?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder she stiffens slightly but I feel it and turn to see my brother has entered the room.

"What did you do?" I ask slowly standing up from my spot and facing him.

"I think I'm gonna head home, see how Rebecca's doing." I hear her whisper quietly she goes over and hugs Graham before looking between me and my brother and then leaving.

"What happened, what did you do?" I ask them both as I watch her walk toward the elevators. I turn back to them once she is out of sight and no one answers.

"What did you do Mycroft?" I ask sternly taking a step toward him.

He looks at his watch. "Absolutely nothing, I have to get going I have a meeting in 15 minutes."

With that he leaves and I turn to scowl at her brother. "What happened?" I ask again and he walks around the desk. Plopping into his chair he looks at me for a moment before speaking.

"Sherlock that's not my business, it's between you and her." He looks down at his files and I sigh frustratingly before stomping out of the room and out of Scotland Yard determined to find out what's going on.


End file.
